When it Rains
by Roses of Sharon
Summary: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, yet, they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. 50word drabbles. Var. Pairings. Gen.
1. My Team

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, NaruHina, Team7

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: The twenty-fifth rule really has it out for Sakura.

My Team

_Twenty-fifth rule_, I chant, struggling to keep Sasuke-kun from seeing my tears.

The sounds of footsteps draw my attention, and Naruto comes running up, "I'm so sorry about your mom, Sakura-chan!" His arms are suddenly around me, and Sasuke's there too.

Who needs the twenty-fifth rule? I've got my team.


	2. Don't Go

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, NaruHina, Team7

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: Sasuke's always been the one who leaves. Now, it's Sakura's turn.

Don't Go

"Don't go," he whispered to the girl lying half in his arms, her life flowing from her. "Please, Sakura, don't go."

A pale hand, smudged with dirt, reached up to touch his cheek, "Funny," she croaked softly, "I always thought I would be the one saying that to you, Sasuke-kun."


	3. Hidden Hope

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, NaruHina, Team7

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: Neji learns that the Byakugan cannot see everything.

Hidden Hope

There is power in her eyes, power not present mere moments ago.

"Why do you fight on? You will die!"

"For the one I admire," she gasps.

And realization of a hope hidden from my Byakugan springs to life.

The heir to the Hyuuga Clan loves that idiot boy, Naruto.


	4. Matching Beauty

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, NaruHina, Team7

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: An enemy ninja learns the dangers of flirting in battle.

Matching Beauty

"You're such a beautiful girl," cackled the ninja before her. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"I am Haruno Sakura," growled the kunoichi, "and I have the skill to match my beauty."

She settled into a defensive crouch, "And I will use it all to save the ones I love.


	5. My Hero

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, NaruHina, Team7

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: He always comes for her. Her knight in shining, albeit black, armor.

My Hero

"My name is Uchiha Saskuke. I am the last surviving member of the Uchiha Clan, possessors of the Sharingan. It can see into your future, and it sees death."

_Famous last words_, Sakura thought disdainfully, even as she marveled at the fact that her hero had come to rescue her.


	6. The End

Story Summary: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: Sasuke's having second thoughts.

The End

It wasn't supposed to end, not like this. Not now.

_She _wasn't supposed to end, not like this.

"_Sasuke-kun, do you want to go out with me?_" a distant memory of her voice chimed in his head?

"_I refuse,"_ he had replied then, coldly.

"Of course, Sakura," he whispered now.


	7. Ramen Occassions

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, NaruHina, Team7

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: She's always there when he is. Maybe this time he'll notice.

Ramen Occasions

"Ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen!" chanted the blond boy as he strode merrily down the dirt parth, arms swinging.

From an upstairs window overlooking that street, a pearl-eyed kunoichi watched, and wondered if she could be where he was going when he got there, in time to eat with him.


	8. Deep Thoughts

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, NaruHina, Team7

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: Some days, Uchiha Sasuke thinks deep thoughts.

Deep Thoughts

Some days, Uchiha Sasuke thinks deep thoughts.

What is the meaning of life?

What is our purpose here on Earth?

What is love? And what is its place in life?

And, most importantly…

Why in all seven hells do I have a _fan club_?

He never did get an answer.


	9. Inner Light

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: A diamond glittered on her finger.

Inner Light

A diamond glittered on her finger, and she shone with an innler light as she laughed with her friends.

That whole day, he watched her, silently, from the shadows as she shopped with her friends, and with his Byakugan as she ate.

After all, he had to protect his betrothed.


	10. Dress Code

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, NaruHina, Team7

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary[NejiTen

Dress Code

Neji gulped. This could not be happening. …But it was.

Tenten, his ever-reasonable teammate, was wearing a blood-red dress with virtually no back with a thigh-high slit that showed off four inch high heels laced to her knees.

He was getting hot.

…Surely this was not in the dress code.


	11. Hard Enough

Story Summary: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, NaruHina, Team7, NejiTen

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary[NejiTen

Hard Enough

Neji stared back at Tenten, laughing with Lee.

She is so soft, he notes, too soft for a kunoichi.

So he has to be hard.

Hard enough to protect her.

From himself.

The next time she offers her friendship, he refuses.

And turns away before he can see her disappointment.


	12. Letting Go

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, NaruHina, Team7

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: He didn't come back. [SasuSaku

Letting Go

They say that when you truly love someone you should let him go. If he comes back to you, he is truly yours.

So I let him go, even though it hurt.

He didn't come back. Maybe never.

I guess that means he was never truly mine to begin with.


	13. No Way

Story Summary: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, NaruHina, Team7, NejiTen

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary[SasuSaku

No Way

"No way!" cries the blonde woman.

"Yes way," replies her friend.

Ino dared a peek out the window, and Tenten follows suit.

After all, its not ever day you see the Uchiha groveling at the feet of a woman.

Especially when that woman is your one of your best friends.


	14. Run Away

Story Summary: When it rains, it pours

Story Summary: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: SasuSaku

Run Away

Sakura stood under a tree at the park, waiting for the rain to stop, when a boy appeared, "What are you doing?"

"I'm running away," replied Sakura, "Mommy's mad at me."

The boy looked too old for his apparent age, "Go back to your mommy. While you still have one."


	15. Those Memos

Story Summary: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, NaruHina, Team7, NejiTen

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary[NejiTen

Those Memos

Ever since they had joined ANBU, Tenten and Neji hardly ever shared missions. Sometimes, Tenten even wondered if Neji had forgotten her.

Except, then she would get a little memo from the Hokage, stating that Neji, Lee, and Tenten would be sent on a mission.

Tenten lived for those memos.


	16. Those Missions

Story Summary: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, NaruHina, Team7, NejiTen

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary[NejiTen

Those Missions

Neji activated his Byakugan, warily glancing all around before focusing on the house where his former teammate lived.

Maybe she was home…

He carefully peered into the house, searching for her figure.

She wasn't in there.

So she was training, probably preparing for another mission.

With him?

He hoped so.


	17. Going Together

Story Summary: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, NaruHina, Team7, NejiTen

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary[SasuSaku

Going Together

Ino looks away from Shikamaru, searching for her friend amidst the people.

When she spots her, she is surprised.

She shouldn't be, but when she notices how Sakura moves next to Sasuke, she is.

And, though he doesn't move, they are undeniably together.

But pink always did go with black.


	18. Our Prayer

Story Summary: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, NaruHina, Team7, NejiTen

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: InoShika SasuSaku NaruHina NejiTen

My Prayer

Every day, Haruno Sakura prays for the same thing.

And her prayer is echoed in the hearts of her friends.

"Let him come home safe. Please, dear God…"

Sakura cries, Ino screams, Tenten trains, and Hinata waits.

Because she knows they have to come back. There is no other option.


	19. My Fanclub

Story Summary: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, NaruHina, Team7, NejiTen

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: The one thing that Neji and Sasuke have in common.

My Fanclub

Hinata's eyes widened. Was that Uchiha Sasuke? And was he talking to Neji-nii--san? No way!

She edged closer, needing to know what this was about. They were conversing! Calmly!

She read Neji-nii-san's lips, trying to figure out what they were talking about.

Oh. It figures. She sighed. They're _fanclubs_.


	20. Her Mouth

Story Summary: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, NaruHina, Team7, NejiTen

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: SasuSaku

Warnings: Possible Sasuke OOCness.

Her Mouth

"I wish I had a bigger mouth," Sakura moans as she gives up on biting into her hamburger and begins dissecting it. She glances enviously at Naruto, who is easily eating his.

Sasuke looks up, startled. He sees nothing wrong with her mouth. Its fine.

Better than fine, even.

Kissable.


	21. Love, Hate

Story Summary: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, NaruHina, Team7, NejiTen

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: The one thing that Neji and Sasuke have in common.

Love, Hate

From the beginning, Sakura had stayed true.

It had been Sakura, who loved Sasuke, who hated the world.

Then Sakura, who loved Sasuke, who hated his brother, Orochimaru, and fangirls.

And now, Sakura, who loved Sasuke, who hated anyone who hurt her.

Fortunately for him, that included Itachi and fangirls.


	22. Apex Predators

Story Summary: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, NaruHina, Team7, NejiTen

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary[SasuSaku

Apex Predators

Apex predators, mused Sakura as she watched a bird flutter up to its nest carrying a bug, are at the top of their food chains.

And humans are the most successful of them all, spanning six continents.

And ninjas, thought Sakura with a smirk, were the best of the best.


	23. She Knows

Story Summary: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, NaruHina, Team7, NejiTen

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: SasuSaku

She Knows

"I could have dodged that, Sasuke."

"I know," he replies, an unfathomable look in his dark eyes.

And his pink-haired teammate understands.

Sometimes the only way he can tell her is by that simple action.

He doesn't say it, but she knows.

And actions speak louder than words ever could.


	24. Troublesome Flowers

Story Summary: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, NaruHina, Team7, NejiTen

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: ShikaIno

Troublesome Flowers

Shikamaru strolled down the street past the Yamanako's Flower Shop for the hundredth time that week and peeked in the window. "Dammit," he muttered to himself, preparing to return later. Maybe in an hour…

It was so _troublesome _getting flowers for a girlfriend who ran the only flower shop nearby…


	25. WorstKept Secret

Story Summary: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, NaruHina, Team7, NejiTen

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: NejiTen, SasuSaku

Worst-Kept Secret

Teten kissed Neji passionately, "We must be the worst-kept secret in Konoha!" she giggled.

Neji smiled, a totally un-Neji gesture, but one she appreciated anyways, "No. There's still Sasuke and Sakura."

She giggled again, nodding even as his lips captured hers in a prolonged kiss that left the shinobi gasping.


	26. Ichiraku Love

Story Summary: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, NaruHina, Team7, NejiTen

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: NaruHina

Ichiraku Love

_Dedicated to ninja-freak13, who requested a NaruHina fic_

Hinata likes treating Naruto to ramen. For one whole afternoon, Naruto will pay attention to her and her alone.

Naruto likes it when Hinata treats him to ramen. And it's a great excuse to talk to Hinata-chan all afternoon.

No one is surprised when their wedding reception is held there.

**RoS**: My first request, and I'm happy to answer it. I don't do NaruHina as much as I do SasuSaku and NejiTen, but it's a way to say thank you to ninja-freak13 for reviewing!


	27. Foul Moods

Story Summary: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, NaruHina, Team7, NejiTen

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: Team7

Foul Moods

Naruto, Sakura noted, was in a foul mood. And apparently Sasuke had noticed too, as they were sparring and Naruto was making stupid mistakes.

Finally, after nearly been blown to pieces, Sasuke snapped, "What the hell's your problem, dobe?"

Naruto looked up with sorrowful eyes, "Ichiraku ran out of ramen."


	28. Of Shoes

Story Summary: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, NaruHina, Team7, NejiTen

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: NejiTen

Of Shoes

Neji eyed Tenten's outfit. She was dressed normally for the most part, but was wearing the most complex shoes he had ever seen.

The ribbons wound up her calves and ended in a complicated knot. He snorted. He would probably have to take them off for her.

With his teeth.


	29. Another Day

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, Neji Ten, NaruHina, Team7

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: That other day. Today.

Another Day

"For he that fights and runs away, may live to fight another day"

This is that other day. (We're fighting)

No turning back now. (Not now, not ever again)

No running away. (Or else)

No day but today. (For us)

No tomorrow. (Not anymore)

No dreams. (Dashed)

No hopes. (Gone)


	30. Cloud Watching

Story Summary: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, NaruHina, Team7, NejiTen

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: ShikaIno

Cloud Watching

Sakura glances around before entering the café, and she slips in to settle beside Tenten and Hinata.

She glances out the window, watching for a flash of pale blonde hair. Nothing.

The rosette faces her friends, serious.

They were here to discuss Ino.

And her new passion for cloud watching.


	31. Not Just I

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, NaruHina, Team7

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: I'm kunoichi.

Not Just

_Version 1.0_

I am a girl. Not _just _a girl. Never _just _a girl.

Because I'm not _just _a girl.

I'm kunoichi too.

And they would do well to remember that.

That no matter how fawning and flirtatious I might act, I'm kunoichi.

And I can kick your butt with my pinky.


	32. Not Just II

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, NaruHina, Team7

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary:

Not Just

I'm not just kunoichi. No girl is just kunoichi – not even Anko. Though she's close…

We're girls too. We're women.

And you better remember that, even as I throw my _magnificent _right hook.

You better remember that I want you to hold me later as I cry.

You'd better remember.


	33. Death Itself

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, Neji Ten, NaruHina, Team7

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: They should have warned her.

Death Itself

They told her she would be saving lives, helping innocents, healing ninjas.

They never told her she would have to fight death itself.

And as they help a drained Sakura out of the operating room, she wonders why they didn't warn her.

Death doesn't ever die.

It always comes back.


	34. If Only

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, NaruHina, Team7

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: SasuSaku

If Only

Sometimes, I wonder about things. School, training, life… Sasuke-kun. Sometimes, I wonder… If I hadn't told him every day that I love him, would he have stayed? Would it have mattered more, would it have meant more if I had never told him before he left? Would he have stayed?


	35. Life Was

Story Summary: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, NaruHina, Team7, NejiTen

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: Team7

Life Was

It was a picture none who saw would ever forget, a moment frozen in time.

The Chidori and the Rasengan, the wailing of a thousand birds, and the pink-haired woman standing between.

In the end, her love for them wasn't enough to bring them back together. Her life was, though.


	36. Black Leather

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, Neji Ten, NaruHina, Team7

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: Sometimes, survival is all about the attitude.

Warnings: Possible OOC

Black Leather

Hanabi walks out of the gray, casually twirling a kunai with two fingers of one hand, sliding on mirrored sunglasses with the other.

She is clad, not in what she normally weras, but in tight, formfitting black leather.

Sometimes, survival is all about the attitude.

And Hanabi's got _that _down.


	37. Looking Lifeless

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, Neji Ten, NaruHina, Team7

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: Looking lifeless keeps them alive.

Looking Lifeless

They lie there, in the blood of their enemies, as still as humans can be. Barely breathing, never moving.

Be as stone, they think to themselves. Be as water.

And then the danger passes, and they stir, jumping up to resume the chase.

Looking lifeless keeps them alive.


	38. Named Shinobi

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, Neji Ten, NaruHina, Team7

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: Some animals ambush their prey with speed, power, and venom.

Named Shinobi

Black forms rise from the ground, seamless as shadows.

Someone holds a glass vial, completely empty.

Just like that, they're gone, in complete silence, with not a trace but for the bodies left behind.

Some animals ambush their prey with speed, power, and venom.

They should have called them shinobi.


	39. No Peace

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, Neji Ten, NaruHina, Team7

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: Speak now or forever hold your peace.

No Peace

"Speak now or forever hold your peace."

The bride's eyes search the stadium, hoping, watching, waiting.

And then the voice calls out, and she traces it back to eyes of Sharingan red, and she closes her own eyes in relief, sighing.

She's safe.

She's safe, as long as he's here.


	40. Too Late

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, Neji Ten, NaruHina, Team7

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: Hanabi POV, on Hinata. No incest!

Too Late

And as I watch her, I realize… she's _not_ weak.

She _should _be.

Years ago, I had destroyed her in single combat.

Now she's stronger than I could ever be.

But its too late.

She's not the head.

I am.

And I'll live knowing that it should have been her.


	41. Just For

Story Summary: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, NaruHina, Team7, NejiTen

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: It was a perfect day.

Just For

It was sunny and bright, without a cloud in the sky.

The streets were filled with chattering women, happy children, and shinobi, bunched together. A soft breeze rustled through, and birds chirped sweetly.

It was a perfect day.

A day made just for the marring.

And they all knew it.

**RoS**: "They" could be just about anyone – the shinobi (which I hinted at), or their enemies. Or, perhaps, both.


	42. On Cats

Story Summary: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, NaruHina, Team7, NejiTen

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: Of cats and shinobi, and how they really aren't the same after all.

On Cats

Cats, she muses, land on their feet.

Shinobi land exactly how they want to.

Cats, he muses, snarl when aroused.

Shinobi bite with teeth of steel.

Cats, she muses, warn their enemies before attacking.

Shinobi threaten

Cats, he muses, like to play with their prey.

Shinobi wish for the luxury.


	43. Rain Puddles

Story Summary: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, NaruHina, Team7, NejiTen

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: It was a perfect day.

Just For

It's wet, and grey, and soggy, and he can feel the damp clogging his pores, dragging him down.

But it's not all grey.

Its green and pink, too. The color of cherry blossoms, dying, the rain pounding the frail flowers.

All but one, who dances in puddles and never dies.


	44. With Peanuts

Story Summary: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, NaruHina, Team7, NejiTen

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: He offers her peanuts. Any pairing you want.

With Peanuts

The first time he offers her peanuts, she stares at him before giddily accepting them.

The second time he offers her peanuts, she's older and wiser, and slowly nods before taking only one.

The third time he offers her peanuts, she doesn't take them. Someone else already gave her some.


	45. Take Care

Story Summary: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, NaruHina, Team7, NejiTen

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: SasuSaku.

Ichiraku Love

Sasuke lives with her, now.

She lays his clothes out for him at night, keeps the house pristine, and cooks all his meals.

They train together, shop together…

She takes care of him.

He lets her.

She likes to think its improvement.

And not only the fact that he's blind.


	46. Letting Her

Story Summary: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, NaruHina, Team7, NejiTen

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: SasuSaku. Sequel to "Take Care"

Letting Her

He stays in her home.

She does everything for him. Cooks for him, cleans for him, takes care of him…

He lets her.

He wishes he didn't. (He's a little bit proud still, and anyways… he doesn't want her wasting her life on a blind man.)

But he needs her.


	47. Bird of Prey

Story Summary: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, NaruHina, Team7, NejiTen

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: NejiTen.

Bird of Prey

The eagle is a bird of prey. You can tell from its talons, its beak, its wings.

But most of all, you can see it in its eyes.

Tenten glances at Neji where he stands, his face covered in his mask.

Yes.

You can tell an eagle by its eyes.


	48. Bird's Prey

Story Summary: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, NaruHina, Team7, NejiTen

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: NejiTen

Bird's Prey

Neji, Tenten has established in her mind, is a bird. A hawk, maybe. Probably a golden eagle – he has the same air of majesty, of dominance. Definitely not a sparrow, or a pigeon.

What she has not established, has not encountered up until now, is that she is his prey.


	49. Stereotypical Kunoichi

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, NaruHina, Team7

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: Sand Sibs.

Stereotypical Kunoichi

It's the stereotype: in a team, the kunoichi falls in love with her teammate. And there are examples: Sasuke and Sakura, Hinata and Kiba, Tenten and Neji, Ino and Shikamaru…

Temari glared harshly at _her _team members and groaned.

_Why _did she have to be the one stuck with her _brothers_?


	50. Like Teacher

Story Summary: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, NaruHina, Team7, NejiTen

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, Viz, Shonen Jump, Jetix, Cartoon Network, Madman International, TV Tokyo, Studio Perriot, YTV, and Manga Entertainment.

Drabble Summary: Like teacher, like student.

Like Teacher

_Dedicated to my most faithful reviewer: ELIE101, in celebration of fifty drabbles!_

"More sake," demanded the Hokage, signing yet another legal document.

The assistant rushed to grab another bottle, bringing it back to the Hokage and pouring her another cup.

The Hokage pretended not to hear as she pushed her petal-pink hair aside. Who knew she would become so much like Tsunade-shishou?


	51. Wish I Could

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, Neji Ten, NaruHina, Team7

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: I wish I could tell him that I love him.

Wish I Could

"I love you," he says to me. "I love you."

And I want to tell him I love him too.

But I can't.

I don't know what love is.

I know only hatred, acceptance, pride….

Pain.

But not love.

So do I love him?

I would like to thinks so.


	52. Puzzle Pieces

Author's Note: This, and the next four chapters, are actually from quite a while ago. I only realized today that I hadn't posted them.

Story Summary: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, NaruHina, Team7, NejiTen

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: NaruHina

Puzzle Pieces

11:30. "Alright! Look, we're halfway done!"

12:00. "Hn. This is stupid, dobe."

12:30. "Teme! I told you, that's the wrong piece!"

13:00. "Sakura-chan, I think we should have gotten Shikamaru."

13:30. "Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme's being mean!"

14:23:51.

You'd think shinobi would be able to finish a 2,500-piece puzzle in less time.


	53. Flip Flops

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, Neji Ten, NaruHina, Team7

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: Shinobi can't. She does anyway.

Flip Flops

Shinobi don't wear flip flops. They're impractical, loud, and flimsy. You can't race around on them and expect them to hold.

Civilians can wear flip flops. They are innocent, soft. They need not care about practicality.

Sometimes, she wears flip flops.

Maybe the innocence will rub off.

She doubts it.


	54. Hyuuga Eyes

Story Summary: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, NaruHina, Team7, NejiTen

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: Vague NejiTen. Partner to "Sharingan Eyes"

Ichiraku Love

He deserves Hyuuga eyes. Eyes of pale grey-violet, eyes of clarity, eyes of sight.

Eyes that see everything.

Hyuuga eyes.

8888888888

She deserves brown eyes. Eyes of determination, of quiet strength, of steadfastness.

Eyes that are constant.

Brown eyes.

8888888888

In her eyes, he is everything.

In his eyes, she is more.


	55. Sharingan Eyes

Story Summary: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, NaruHina, Team7, NejiTen

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: Vague SasuSaku. First in a series on eyes.

Sharingan Eyes

He deserves Sharingan eyes. Eyes of red, of fire, of blood.

Eyes of destruction.

Sharingan eyes.

8888888888

She deserves green eyes. Eyes of spring, of grass, of growth.

Eyes of rebirth.

Green eyes.

8888888888

In her eyes, he is reborn.

In his eyes, she sees the truth as it is.


	56. Neon Yellow

Story Summary: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, NaruHina, Team7, NejiTen

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: NaruHina

Neon Yellow

You could always pick Naruto out in a crowd, especially in a hidden village.

After all, what self-respecting ninja (other than Uzumaki Naruto) would _dare_ wear Uzumaki Orange?

[Silence Point proven.

But today…

"Hey, Sakura-chan, like my new coat? Hinata got it for me."

Neon Yellow.

Kami, kill me now.


	57. Tonight

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. Var. Pairings.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: Tonight. Not tomorrow, only tonight. SasuSaku implied.

Author's Note: I actually saw another author do this, and I did my own version because the idea so appealed to me. Also to get out of a small bout of writer's block, imposed by four giftfics that I have yet to write for various friends.

Warnings: may be out of canon

Just Tonight

Tonight, he watches her. Just tonight. Tonight, she is alone, and he watches her.

It is _right _for him to watch her. But only tonight.

Not tomorrow night.

Because tomorrow night, she will wear a golden band around her fourth finger.

Tonight, that finger is bare.

And so he watches.


	58. Flower Chain

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. SakuSasu, Neji Ten, NaruHina, Team7.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: Implied SasuSaku, NaruSakuSasu.

Flower Chain

Once, when Sakura saw daisies on her desk, she dreamed of Sasuke. Once, when Sakura saw roses by her bed, she thought of Naruto.

Now, she has two vases. The left is filled with daisies and Queen Anne's lace. The right holds a single rose.

The rose always has thorns.


	59. Understanding

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, Neji Ten, NaruHina, Team7

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Warnings: References to sexual intercourse

Drabble Summary: **This is the first in a series of Firsts.**

Understanding

Sakura gives her first to Naruto, and he knows that it doesn't mean anything. He is serious for once, even as he laughs weakly.

He doesn't know _everything _that it means, but he's got an intermediate grasp on it – on kunoichi – and so he only nods and takes her home.


	60. Sorry

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, Neji Ten, NaruHina, Team7

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: **This is the second in a series of Firsts.**

Warnings: References to sex, may be construed as incest

Sorry

When it is Temari's turn to go, she doesn't have a teammate to turn to. Her teammates are her brothers, and she could never ask that of them, because she doesn't know them.

So Temari gives her first to a man she must kill.

Years later, her brothers are sorry.


	61. I Know

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, Neji Ten, NaruHina, Team7

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: **This is the third in a series of Firsts.**

I Know

When Hinata goes to Kiba, she is desperate and distraught and scared and she just doesn't want to do this to him.

But Kiba has a sister who tells him everything, and he only nods and takes her by the hand and leads her to his house.

She is thankful.


	62. Of Course

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, Neji Ten, NaruHina, Team7

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: **This is the fourth in a series of Firsts.**

Of Course

When Tenten receives the scroll, she is beyond scared. This is not her role to play, and one thing she know – she does not want this to be her first.

Lee only nods when she asks the favor, "Of course, Tenten."

It is the first time he says her name.


	63. Heal Me

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, Neji Ten, NaruHina, Team7

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: **This is the fifth in a series of Firsts.**

Heal Me

Ino is the only one who does not _choose _her first. It is an accident, during a routine infiltration mission. It hurts, and there is no passion to help her over the pain.

Afterwards, she scrubs herself so clean in water hot enough to turn her red, and finds Shikamaru.


	64. What

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, Neji Ten, NaruHina, Team7

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: Humor.

Warnings: homosexuality, pedophilia

Understanding

Sakura's eyes bulged, and her jaw flapped for a second before she exploded, "you mean I wasted fifteen years of my short kunoichi-length life chasing after a freakin' homosexual who's interested in fuckin' snake pedophiles?"

Sasuke blinked, "I'm sorry I didn't invite you to my wedding?"

"What did you say?"


	65. Die

Story Summary: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, NaruHina, Team7, NejiTen

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: OroTsun, crack.

Die

The last time they meet, Jiraiya is dead, he is not Orochimaru, and she is not the Godaime Hokage. And she goes to him, and she cups his face in her hands and says to him, "I can't even kiss you – I'd smear your lipstick."

He smirks, and they die.


	66. Pleased

Story Summary: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, NaruHina, Team7, NejiTen

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Pleased

Naruto is not a Hokage who says, "Are there any volunteers?" when announcing the mission that will change the course of the war in Konoha's favor.

He says, "Is anyone coming with me?"

And as the hands of his team and his shinobi shoot into the air, he is pleased.


	67. Promised

Story Summary: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. Var. Pairings.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Promised

"I'll love you and protect you for always and forever," he promised her that night.

He doesn't lie.

Because he's there when he says he will be, but between Always and Forever lies a journey of a thousand miles.

For Always and Forever is what he promised her.

Nothing more.


	68. Bird Watching

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the water. [SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, Team7

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: NaruHina

Bird Watching

It is an exercise, he tells her. Hyuuga children use it to train. Why should he engage in such a childish activity?

She shows him that just because children do doesn't mean he can't do it.

A two-minute kiss, she tells him later, burns sixty calories.

He looks deliciously appalled.


	69. Buttons

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, Neji Ten, NaruHina, Team7

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Buttons

She smooths the fabric down, and lifts the shears. One snip. Two. Three. Four. Thread the needle, and whip it through the buttonholes, lifts the shirt up, shakes it out. Perfect.

He is always so hard on his clothing, she thinks.

She sews shirts for a dead man.


	70. Carpe Diem

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SasuSaku, NejiTen, NaruHina, Team7

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: NaruHina

Carpe Diem

Hinata knows to live. Wake up early, watch the sunrise. Rush to breakfast; greet all the people you meet. Train as hard as you can; banter with your teammates.

Naruto was the one who taught her, and she does her best to live for him.

Carpe diem. Seize the day.


	71. Dinner for One

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, Neji Ten, NaruHina, Team7

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: SasuSaku.

Dinner for One

She walks inside the restaurant, orders dinner for one. "Filet mignon," she says, determined to spoil herself, because she has no one to spoil her.

He slips inside after her, sits there for a while, his darkness clashing with her light.

He doesn't speak, and leaves before her food comes.


	72. Drawn in Sand

Story Summary: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [Var.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: SandSibs.

Drawn in Sand

Their hatred was a fragile thing, a line drawn in sand. She didn't remember how to love, they didn't know how.

It took a little girl to make her remember, and it took a little boy to teach them.

It didn't take that much for them to erase the line.


	73. Eraser

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, Neji Ten, NaruHina, Team7

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Eraser

He thinks that being an Avenger is like being an eraser. An eraser that can control itself.

Isn't that what he wants to do?

Erase that man from the world?

Later, as Orochimaru attempts to take over his body, he discovers that he was wrong.

An Avenger cannot control himself.


	74. Idiosyncrasy

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, Neji Ten, NaruHina, Team7

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: ShikaIno.

Idiosyncrasy

They have their own habits, and it seems almost as if they live their own lives – sharing only a house.

They think nothing of the fact that Ino spends her lunch breaks outside, and that Shikamaru swings past the flower shop in the afternoon.

Idiosyncrasies, they say.

It is love.


	75. Pencil Case

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, Neji Ten, NaruHina, Team7

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Pencil Case

"Hinata-chan?"

She glances over, sees the blonde loudmouth.

"Yes?" it is a cool whisper. Father has taught her not to speak loudly, and never in class.

"Can I borrow a pencil?"

She passes him one.

"Thanks," he exclaims, far too loudly.

Kiss on the cheek.

The beginning of an obsession.


	76. River

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, Neji Ten, NaruHina, Team7

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: Tenten-centric.

River

She is the river.

If Lee is earth and Neji is a rock, then she is a river – rubbing the stones smooth, wearing away the dirt to reveal the gemstones hidden in it.

She is the river, calming and healing, hurting and killing.

She is the river, running on forever.


	77. Table for Four

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, Neji Ten, NaruHina, Team7

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: Team7.

Table for Four

The owner of Ichiraku is used to seeing Naruto every day. It is only recently that it has become a schedule.

Naruto will come for lunch and order four bowls of ramen – miso, chicken, beef, and vegetarian; he sets the table for four.

And then he will eat one, alone.


	78. Tree

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, Neji Ten, NaruHina, Team7

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: SasuSaku.

Tree

This, she tells him one day, is my favorite tree. Why, he asks her. Because, she says, it is not strong. I could destroy it without even trying.

Then why do you like it, he asks her, confused.

Because I can reach the fruit that it bears, she tells him.


	79. aegis

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. Var. Pairings. Gen.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: ShikaTem

Aegis

Shikamaru, Sakura, and Naruto are the only three Konoha nin who feel safe wandering in Suna's deserts.

Sakura is under the protection of Kankurou, whose life she saved.

Naruto is under the protection of Gaara, whose life he changed.

Shikamaru is under the protection of Temari, whose life he began.


	80. Anorexia

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [Var. Pairings, Gen

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: InoChou.

Anorexia

Chouji looked at her again, "Are you _sure _you aren't hungry, Ino?"

She shook her head, "No." _Why did I order a smaller uniform?_

He looked at her, "You're too thin."

"What?" she squawked. "This is _fashionable_."

Anorexia is _so _much less fun when there was no one appreciates it.


	81. Close Your Eyes

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [Var. Pairings, Gen

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: NejiTen

Close Your Eyes

"Sometimes I hate you," she says, conversationally.

The silence is a question.

She nods, "You see too much."

She doesn't expect an answer.

"I can close my eyes, if you want," he offers.

"Nah," she replies, "Its fine. You can see through your eyelids anyways."

He nods, and she smiles.


	82. Nindo

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. Var. Pairings. Gen.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Nindo

She finishes with a flamboyant bow, her skirts settling in light layers of gauze.

Later, the other members of her temporary troupe congratulate her on another marvelous performance.

And she smiles, almost condescendingly.

She still wonders what its like, when acting is a job and not a way of life.


	83. Opposite Hand

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [Var. Pairings, Gen

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: SasuSaku

Opposite Hand

He's decidedly ambidextrous, and she hates him for it when they train. "What will you do if someone hurts your right hand?" he asks her.

She shrugs, "Heal it."

"And what if they cut it off," he presses.

She shrugs again, carelessly, "You'll save me."

He can't argue with that.


	84. Palladium

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. Var. Pairings. Gen.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: SasuSaku.

Palladium

She comes to in a cave, her wounds carefully wrapped, her weapons lying on the other side of the fire.

There is a man, too, with black-blue hair and red-black eyes.

He slips something in her hand.

"To keep you safe," he says.

And he leaves as tears drip out of her eyes.


	85. Shukaku

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. Var. Pairings. Gen.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: Sand Sibs – Temari & Gaara

Shukaku

Temari hates Shukaku. She hates that it killed her mother and father, hates that it destroyed everything she had.

She hates its strength, that it could kill her without a second thought.

She hates it enough to kill, something her nine-year-old mind has never grasped.

But she can't hate Gaara.


	86. Sunshine

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. Var. Pairings. Gen.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: NaruHina

Sunshine

Hinata lies on a bed of clouds and smiles, her halo glowing cheerily above her head, the cooling breeze rippling through her blue-purple hair, her lips curved in a gentle smile.

The sun is shining on her.

Her eyes crack open to see him smile.

Yes. Her sun is truly shining on her.


	87. Wings

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. Var. Pairings. Gen.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: NaruHina

Wings

She was born with wings too weak to life her in flight. Shunned by her powerful family, she was left in the care of a stranger.

Until she met him.

He was strong, far stronger than she was.

And he didn't give her wings, but he taught her to fly.


	88. Valhalla

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. Var. Pairings. Gen.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: Shinobi. Gen.

Valhalla

Shinobi strive to reach Valhalla, the hall of feasting heroes, where they like to believe the heroes of their time, their teammates, and their dreams sit.

The closest many of them get to that legendary hall is the Heroes' Stone.

At Gai's funeral, Sakura tries not to think about it.


	89. Aurora

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. Var. Pairings. Gen.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: SasuSaku

Aurora

Aurora, goddess of the dawn. They say she has white skin and gold hair, and that she goes about robed in white, her feet bare.

They are wrong.

Her hair is petal pink, her eyes are green, and the color she chooses to wear is far more vivid than white.


	90. Fan Dance

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. Var. Pairings. Gen.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: ShikaTem

Fan Dance

The first time she saw him, she was on espionage, playing court geisha.

He was the unassuming, humble, _dull _merchant come to trade – boring, unoriginal, and utterly dangerous.

Temari the Prostitute snubbed him.

Temari the Kunoichi watched him.

He never remembered that meeting, but it was burned into her mind.


	91. Knowledge

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. Var. Pairings. Gen.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: NejiTen

Knowledge

There is a curse, he thinks, in being able to see too much.

Once he would have it impossible; knowledge was power, and power was what he wanted.

Now, while he watches her chakra fade through a stone wall, he knows that this was not what he had ever wanted.


	92. Line

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. Var. Pairings. Gen.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: InoShikaTem

Line

There is a very fine line between wanting and needing.

He had, for example, _wanted _Ino. Very much so.

He would have been wiling to die for her, had hated Sasuke, even for rejecting her.

In contrast, he _needed _Temari – enough so that he was able to live for her.


	93. Not Really

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. Var. Pairings. Gen.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: Karin. Sasuke. Not Romance. Humor. Crack.

Not Really

Karin doesn't want him, not really.

Fine, so she does.

But he's pretty and strong and, hey, nothing wrong with trying to garner favors with Orochimaru-sama, right?

Okay, maybe not really.

Especially when it means using someone as pretty as Sasuke.

Really, she might be underhanded, but she wouldn't sink that low!


	94. Oops

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. Var. Pairings. Gen.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: **SEQUEL to 'Not Really.' **SasuSaku. Karin. Crack.

Oops

Okay, scratch that. Apparently, she _had _sunk that low.

Really, if he had just _told _her he had a girlfriend already, she wouldn't have wasted years of her life chasing another girl's guy.

Especially when said girl was freakishly strong and could keep healing herself whenever someone landed a hit.


	95. Persephone

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. Var. Pairings. Gen.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: SasuSaku

Persephone

Persephone, she thinks, was a foolish girl – she threw away happiness and light for the cold dark of the Underworld.

All because she was weak.

She thinks of this often, now, in Sound, and she wonders if it could be called hypocrisy.

She would like to think not.

She _chose_.


	96. Phoenix Feather

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. Var. Pairings. Gen.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: SasuSaku

Phoenix Feather

When the phoenix is reborn, it leaves behind the feathers it hashed, to remind itself of its mistakes.

As he holds her body in his arms, the last of his memories of light and love and warmth, he has never wished so fiercely that he had not chosen that road.


	97. Fighting Dreamers

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. Var. Pairings. Gen.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: References to theme song "Fighting Dreamers."

Fighting Dreamers

That's who they are.

_Fighting _dreamers.

Those who dream, and also fight. Those who fight for a dream?

Fighting _dreamers_.

Fighting those who dream.

It isn't very definitive.

So sometimes, when Sakura has the space – the time – to wonder, she wonders what she's doing.

Killing the dreams?

Or creating them?


	98. Prancing Pony

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. Var. Pairings. Gen.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: Childhood memories. SasuSaku?

Prancing Pony

Sakura looked up at the horse. It was so… big!

What if she fell off? Or was thrown off?

Why had her mommy left her alone here?

A pale hand entered her view. Huh?

Hesitantly, she took it – and was swung up onto the horse.

"You can ride with me."


	99. Universe

Story Summery: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. [SakuSasu, Neji Ten, NaruHina, Team7

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: ShikaTem.

Universe

"I would go to the ends of the universe to find you," she says to him one long night, in a drunken haze.

"Will that be true tomorrow?" he asks her, "because, you know, the universe is expanding. The end of the universe today might be far away by tomorrow."


	100. Romanticism

When it Rains

Story Summary: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world. Var. Pairings. Gen.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

Drabble Summary: SasuSaku. Romance/Humor.

Romanticism

It is spring when they meet. He lies on a bed of thorns and she stands on a branch far above. He knows he is dying, and she knows he will not.

So she jumps down, and she says to him, "This is totally unromantic. You're supposed to save me."


	101. Change the World

She can see the blood in his eyes, the thirst for revenge in his soul

**Story Summary**: When it rains, it pours. Tiny raindrops, moments, just fifty words long. Yet they could make such an impact on the surface of the world.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Naruto_, or the characters contained therein.

**Drabble Summary**: kunoichi/shinobi. romance. dark?

Change the World

She can see the blood in his eyes, the thirst for revenge in his soul.

And, just a little, she sees his loneliness – the small part of him that longs for family and friends and _love_.

Someday, together, they will change the world.

Today, she'll just settle for changing him.

**XXXXXXXXX**

This is the last one in this series. I'll be sad to see it go, and writing it has been so much fun! But times must go on, and I have new projects to work on. Thank you so much for all the reviews – they've really been great. Really, thanks.

Also, I'd like to point out my (slightly) new drabble series – _Rainbow_ and _Desserts_. _Please_ check them out. I've worked very hard, trying out new styles and pairings, and I'd really appreciate it so much.

Once again, thank you all for helping me along my way to becoming a better writer. And I wish you all luck on your own stories.


End file.
